A Small Voice Found
by SamuraiGirl
Summary: When Rin gets scared of the night, she goes to Sesshomaru for comfort. short, one-shot.


Disclaimer: No, I don't, ever have, and probably never will own Inuyasha. Happy?  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah, while I was brainstorming for other Ruroni Kenshin fanfics, this came up short piece of disappointing shortness that probably stinks. I am very sorry if some of the characters are OOC, you people know how "easy" it is to keep Sesshomaru IC. Almost impossible. Okay, I am pretty sure this would be rated PG for a few minor cusses, so I am rating it PG. It takes place about a week after Sesshomaru saves Rin, if she already started to develop more speech habits than I put, sorry! But, her not being able to get points across clearly is the whole story! And, did Sesshomaru know her name at first (you can already guess, I have NOT seen this episode)? And, just pretend Jaken is asleep (or dead, you pick, but he gets resurrected!) almost the whole time, I can't stand him, let alone, WRITE about him. And I am aware someone probably has done something like this, I just haven't seen it yet... On to the ficcie! Oh, I have also put translations at the bottom, as usual!  
  
A Small Voice Found  
  
Sesshomaru walked onto the futon, dressed in his yukata. He had just come home from the long trip around his land to make sure everything was in working order, accompanied by Jaken, and the little mute girl. Well, technically she wasn't mute, but just never spoke. She was improving though; she laughed more, and gave various grunts and moans to get her point across. Jaken had a tough time understanding her when she did that, but Sesshomaru treated it like she was speaking perfect Japanese. He had just finished tucking her into bed; she seemed to fall asleep the second she crawled under the quilt.  
  
Footsteps were heard outside the door, and Sesshomaru quickly looked for an intruder. It was the little brown-haired brown-eyed seven (is that right?) year old girl he had taken in. She was shaking, and was giving the full-blown dog demon in front of her one hell of a time trying to figure out what she was scared of. As if the gods heard his thoughts, thunder boomed. Sesshomaru saw the girl shudder as the loud BOOM entered her ears.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She pointed out the window at the gray sky. Sesshomaru finally discovered what she meant. The girl was deathly afraid of thunder. The only reason why he hadn't known earlier was because he was used to nature, being as weathered as he was.  
  
He sat the girl in his lap, where she brought her legs to her body and curled up into a ball, snuggling up to his chest. Her hand was clutching the cloth on Sesshomaru's shoulder; much like a tiny monkey would clutch its mother.  
  
"It's not much to be afraid of."  
  
She nodded her head, but still grasped the thin cloth of the yukata in her tiny hand. Just to make it all worse, an echoed wolf-demon howl sounded, followed by another chorus of canines. The girl started crying, and Sesshomaru stood up and slammed open the expensive glass window.  
  
"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
The girl laughed at this. The barking ceased, and a few whimpers were heard. She hugged Sesshomaru's tail tightly to her chest, and wasn't letting go anytime soon when more thunder started. The in-sensitive, never- talks-to-anybody, cold-hearted Sesshomaru actually had a good idea. When he was positive that she was holding on tight, he lifted up his tail, little girl and all. She started laughing, and held on tighter if that was possible. Sesshomaru gently shook her off, catching her in his arms. She tried to leap back up to his large fuzzy tail, and slipped, but Sesshomaru caught her under the arms.  
  
"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A..."  
  
Sesshomaru realized that she was actually trying to sound out something. She was trying to speak!  
  
"A-Ar-r-r-r-r-i-i-g-g-gat-t-to! Ar-rig-at-o! Arigato!"  
  
Sesshomaru gave a tiny, .001 second smile that only the girl could see. She pointed a thumb at herself.  
  
"R-Rin! Rin! Rin!"  
  
Sesshomaru set the now-named Rin down on his futon, rubbing the little girl's back. She hugged him around the neck, and climbed on his shoulder. She cupped her hands around her mouth, and whispered into Sesshomaru's pointed ear.  
  
"Rin love you, Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
She kissed his cheek, right on the two red stripes. Sesshomaru felt his face get a little warm, right around the nose and under the eyes. It was something he had never felt before.  
  
"Sesshomaru loves you too, Rin-chan."  
  
He rubbed her cheek, and under her chin, a common sign of affection among dog-demons. She smiled and yawned loudly, falling asleep against Sesshomaru's tail. He put his arms around her to support her, and he soon fell asleep as well.  
  
---The next morning...---  
  
Sesshomaru woke up, feeling an extra weight on his tail when he went to stand up. Rin was still asleep on his tail, and there he let her stay. He cradled her in the soft fur, and was surprised when he saw her brown eyes open up and stare at him. Jaken walked by the half-open door of his master's room, and was blown away by the fact that Rin had just woke up in Sesshomaru-sama's room. He was even more surprised when he heard the next words spoken.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
"SHE SPEAKS!?"  
  
OWARI  
  
OK, peoples, I am aware that this is probably the cruddiest Rin/Sesshomaru you have ever read, and you can tell it to my face for free! PLEASE REVIEW, it may inspire me to continue writing BETTER stories, even if your comments suck! And sorry about the ending, I have the "I-cannot-end-a- ficcie-well-because-I-had-too-much-fun-writing-it-and-don't-wanna-stop" disease! Ya, well, here are the translations...PSYCHE, and YOU'RE ON YOU'RE OWN! Just kidding peoples:  
  
futon: Japanese bedding  
  
yukata: 1: Informal summer kimono 2: Sleeping kimono (the version in the story)  
  
arigato: Thank you  
  
-sama: lord, someone of higher respect  
  
-chan: 1: a term used for people younger that 15. 2: a term of endearment (used between close friends also)  
  
ohayo gozaimasu: Good morning  
  
owari: end 


End file.
